User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 3 volume 2
Hello and welcome again to author analysis, prediction edition. We're halfway through! Last volume team JNPR with Weiss are given an important information gathering mission by Glynda. They travelled to another kingdom where they get help from an unexpected source, Roman Torchwick. Yang meets an old friend of Qrow's who pushes her to confront a giant nevermore by herself. Blake learns she is becoming a legend in the faunus community. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME The approching darkness, the mission gathering CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT We start the volume with Yang fighting the enormous nevermore, she's tired and hurting and the nevermore doesn't seem fazed by her. Yang is getting angrier by the minute until she literally explodes and her fire gets a red tinge to it. It is so hot that rocks melts around her, she manages to dispatch the nevermore with her new powers then falls uncounscious by the strain. Ruby on her side is becoming quite adept at changing her semblance. She can now switch to 10 different type at will but everytime she ask how exactly her mother died Ozpin becomes evasive and changes subject. This brings them into an argument where Ruby storms off. When she gets to the statue, she hears someone in the shadows telling her she can tell her what happened and what Summer did to stop the grimm army. MAIN ARC We see the group of JNPR, Weiss and Roman walking the countryside, in the opposite direction than the refugee escaping the grimm advance. There is an uncomfortable silence in the group until Weiss cannot hold herself anymore and confronts Roman about his previous actions. Roman only tells them that they have no idea what were Cinders motivation then clams up about it. They finally get to where the grimm are advancing and manages to hide. What they find chills them to the bone. Thousands upon thousands of the biggest grimms they have ever seen marching in formation. Ursa's as tall as 15 foot. Beowulfs 10 foot high, Boarbatusk as big as tanks, king taijitu so long you can't see both ends, giants nevermore in combat formation flying overhead and death stalker as big as buildings. But what really gets their attention is a new kind of grimm that seem to direct all the others. This new grimm is around 8 to 10 feet tall but looks like a man! It is all black except fot his exoskeleton that looks like a white armour it is wearing and glowing red eyes. They have claws six inch long and to the consternation of the group they are wearing swords! Roman mutters the word "darkness" . When everybody turn toward him he explains that Cinder once told him that the grimms were engineered by a race that was only known by the name "darkness". The grimm were created by using their own flesh and combining them with animals. That was all Cinder told him. CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME We see Ruby beside the statue demanding that the person shows itself. We hear from the shadow say they can answer all of Ruby's questions about her mother and what happened in the last war. We then see the person stepping out of the shadows and find out it is Cinder. The group spying the grimm decides to leave quietly before being found out. They start moving but find themselves face to face with 2 enormous boarbatusks and a member of the darkness smiling and showing it's fangs. Category:Blog posts